


Sweltering

by twtd



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three hot women trapped in a courtroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweltering

Liz leaned her head back against the chair and tried to relax as much as possible. Her suit jacket was already lying across the defense table and she was beginning to wonder just how many of the buttons on her shirt she could unbutton before either Casey or Alex had an apoplectic fit. The heat in the courtroom was sweltering and she could feel tiny beads of sweat gathering at the nape of her neck. If she had been alone with either of the two women, she wouldn't have thought twice about it, but undressing in front of your current lover when a past lover was three feet away came with a range of issues that she simply didn't want to deal with. Being half a degree cooler wasn't worth it. Still, she untucked her shirt and pushed her shoes off; there was no point in exacerbating her misery.

 

Casey glanced over at the movement but didn't say anything. They were all trying to remain as still as possible and for some reason, that included talking. There really wasn't anything left to say. They were stuck there until one of the security guards came to check on the empty courtrooms and none of them knew precisely when that would be. It wasn't as if it was easy to get locked into a courtroom and with this being the beginning of Memorial Day weekend, it wasn't as if anyone would be coming in to catch up on paperwork.

 

"I can't believe this." Alex's voice echoed around the ceiling.

 

"Believe it or not, we're stuck here either way." Casey was getting testy. Liz could hear it in her voice. They were supposed to be halfway to the Hamptons by now enjoying the long weekend just like everyone else. She could still hear the lock on the door leading to her chambers clicking behind them. They hadn't thought anything of it when it happened, but as Alex tried to open the courtroom doors, realization set in. Ten years ago she might have had keys to those doors, but security regulations prevented that now. The keys to her chambers were carefully locked inside of them, resting on her desk and doing none of them any good.

 

Alex just sighed and ran her hand through her hair, lifting it up off of her neck and shoulders. A pen from her briefcase kept it up. Liz could almost remember what the skin of Alex's neck tasted like, but Alex was married now and she might as well be. Thoughts like that were… less than appropriate, particularly with Casey so close. Liz looked over at where she was leaning against the prosecution's table. It was a good angle, making Casey's legs appear even longer than they already were. She thought about running her hands up them and the temperature in the room seemed to increase. Had they been alone, she just might have done it, the heat be damned, but she didn't think that Casey would appreciate having an audience, particularly that audience. Instead, she just unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt. If either of them wanted to object, well, it was still her courtroom. She could hear both of them breathing, long deep breaths, trying not to get any more overheated than they already were.

 

"Shouldn't they have done a walkthrough by now?" Alex pushed off of the railing that separated the gallery and sat in the first chair at the table, directly behind where Casey was leaning. Liz wondered if it was an intentional statement. If it was, then Casey was too hot to be bothered to rise to the bait. Liz assumed that they had put whatever issues they had behind them, but the extenuating circumstances might cause them to resurface. Getting caught in the middle of an argument was not how she wanted to start the weekend. Of course, getting locked in her courtroom wasn't either.

 

"Relax Alex, they'll have to do one eventually. Neither Casey nor I are any happier about this situation than you are." It was her attempt to keep the peace. Alex checked her watch then rubbed her forehead. She picked her cell phone up off of the table and checked it once again.

 

"It isn't going to miraculously start working." Liz groaned at Casey's comment. So much for peace. Alex tossed the phone and it clattered back onto the table, skidding across it until it hit Casey's hip. As if the light force carried greater intensity, Casey pushed off of the table and turned to face Alex. Before she could say anything, Liz popped another button and pushed her chair back, the legs squeaking against the floor. The sound drew both women's attention and the now exposed lace of her bra distracted Casey from whatever she was going to say. Instead, she just pursed her lips, and after a moment, sighed. Pulling a ponytail holder from her pocket, Casey put her hair up and started pacing between the two tables. Liz listened to her heals click on the tile and wondered why Casey still had them on.

 

The thought was distracting enough that it took moment for her to realize that every time Casey approached her, she was staring at her chest. Liz blushed slightly and pointedly looked at Alex, a silent reminder that they were not alone. Casey glanced over her shoulder and shrugged. It wasn't as if Alex could tell what Casey was looking at. But Alex could see the silent communication and looked at the bench rather than them. It made Liz wonder if she was as happy in her marriage as she claimed to be. She tried not to think about it; she wasn't Alex's marriage counselor. Besides, the look Casey was giving her was making the room temperature rise when it should have been falling. She was flushed and a layer of sweat was collecting on the small of her back. The feeling made her shiver even though she was no cooler. Casey smirked at her, knowing that she was at least part of the cause. Liz raised her eyebrows at the challenge and unthinkingly unbuttoned the final two buttons of her shirt, parting the sides.

 

Neither of them noticed Alex moving, so the sound of the chair against the floor was jarring.

 

"You two need to get a room." Alex quickly walked away from them, fanning herself with some paperwork. The back of her neck was a flushed as Liz's face and she didn't turn around.

 

Liz started to apologize, but the sound of a key turning in the door's lock caught all of their attention. She quickly redid the buttons on her shirt as the door opened.

 

"Judge Donnelly? Counselors? What are you doing here?" The guard looked between them expectantly.

 

"We accidentally got locked in." Liz stood and straightened her shirt. "Would you mind unlocking my chambers?"

 

"Of course not. I'm really sorry about that. We thought everyone was gone for the weekend." The guard walked toward the door on the front wall of the courtroom and Liz and Casey followed him. It was only after the door was unlocked that Liz realized that Alex had already left.


End file.
